dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Volcano Explosion
or & or & |class=Exploding Wave |similar='Blazing Storm Death Storm Gigantic Blaze Planet Bomb Psychic Bomber Psychic Whip' }} is one of Nappa's Exploding Wave techniques. Overview Nappa rises his right hand with his index and middle fingers up, releasing a white Exploding Wave. Usage and Power In Dragon Ball Z anime filler, Nappa uses this technique to wipe out all of King Moai's guards on Arlia.Dragon Ball Z episode 11, "Terror on Arlia" He later uses the Volcano Explosion to destroy East City as the first thing he does when he arrives on Earth with Vegeta in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and Dragon Ball Z anime.Dragon Ball Z episode 22, "The Darkest Day" Later that day, in the anime, Nappa uses the technique to destroy a city out of boredom during the three hours wait for Goku. However, in this case, the attack seems to invert gravity and leave the victims in suspended animation, or at least painfully being destroyed, before the attack destroys everything.Dragon Ball Z episode 26, "Nappa's Rampage" A little later, he uses this technique against Goku, still in Dragon Ball Z anime filler. During the Frieza Saga, Frieza somewhat references Nappa's use of this technique after performing his Death Storm, by stating that it was nothing, as even Saiyans could do it (as both techniques are Exploding Waves). He also uses the Volcano Explosion to destroy a city on Earth after he escaped from Hell in Dragon Ball GT.Dragon Ball GT episode 43, "The Resurrection of Cell and Frieza" Variations *'DUAL Giant Storm' - A team attack version that appears as Nappa's Dual Ultimate Skill which he teaches to the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 after the 1.09.00 Update. It was developed by Nappa after noticing how he and the warrior's ability to work together had reached a new peak lately and decides they should combine their attacks together resulting in this two person team attack. *'Flame Pillar' - A stronger version used by Nappa and Natz as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Blaze Pillar' - The strongest version used by Nappa and Rappa as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearances Nappa uses the technique in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend. It was named Volcano Explosion in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z; the move has a chance of being used as a planet-destroying attack in Budokai Tenkaichi 2. It is named N.Slasher in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Break Storm or in the ''Budokai'' series and Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, and Kngh! in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi it is called Volcanic Explosion and a Heavy type saiyan hero can learn it as a super move. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it is called Giant Storm and is one of Nappa's Ultimate Skills. The Future Warrior can also obtain it as an Ultimate Skill via Parallel Quest 04: "Saibamen's Revenge". In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, Nappa uses a weaker version of the technique as part of his My Most Powerful Move Ever! Final Ultimate Combo. Nappa uses it to launch his into the air allowing him to finish them off with a powerful Break Cannon. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Giant Storm returns as one of Nappa's Ultimate Skills in his Battle Suit 1 and Battle Suit 2 skillsets. In the Challenge Quest 01: "The Art of Battle" (which acts as a combat tutorial at the beginning of the game) Giant Storm appears as one of the default skills for Future Warrior during the Challenge Quest though it must be obtained in order to use it outside of this challenge quest. The Future Warrior can obtain Giant Storm by purchasing it from the Skill Shop in Conton City. Additionally, Frieza's Death Storm appears as a Super Skill under the name Sonic Bomb which can be obtained as a reward in New Parallel Quest 105: "Champa's Hellish Holiday" which appears as part of the Super Pack 2 DLC. After the 1.09.00 Update, it can be added to the custom skillsets for Bardock, Raditz, Turles, and Broly via Partner Customization. It costs 15 TP to unlock per character (with the exception of Nappa for whom it is automatically available in Partner Customization). Additionally if the Future Warrior achieves maximum friendship with Nappa he will teach them his Dual Ultimate Skill version of the technique, which can be performed together with Nappa or Time Patroller NPC. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it appears under the name Fire Pillar as a Special Move used by Nappa, Natz, and Rappa. There is also two stronger versions called Flame Pillar and Blaze Pillar. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, he has 2 variations of this move. The first one appears under the name "Blazing Storm" and is just a shorter, no-meter Giant Storm. The second variation, under the name Giant Storm, is where he does an almost full-screen explosion. Gallery References es:Explosión Volcán Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Explosive techniques